That's What Friends Are For
by Hatake Aria
Summary: Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu Sasuke akan berusaha membantu Naruto, walaupun terkadang bantuannya hanya akan membuat Naruto kesal. (FemNaru) One-shoot


Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story belong to Hatake Aria

.

.

.

 **That's What Friends Are For**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi melirik jam tangannya.

"Ok, class is over" ujar Kakashi seraya menutup buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya

"Don't forget, about the task I gave to you all" tambahnya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas

"Ha'i Mr. Hatake" ucap beberapa orang mahasiswa

Beberapa mahasiswa tampak mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka, dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai mengikuti sang dosen Bahasa Inggris meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Naruto tampak mulai membereskan beberapa buku nya yang berserakan di meja dan memasukkan ke dalam tas nya. Ia melirik tiga sahabat wanita nya, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino yang sepertinya hendak pergi meninggalkan kursi mereka.

"Hinata, Sakura, Ino, tunggu"

Ketiga gadis berbeda surai tersebut refleks menoleh ke arah Naruto, yang duduk dibelakang mereka.

"Ada apa Naruto-chan?" Hinata bertanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya

Perlahan Hinata berjalan mendekat ke meja Naruto, Sakura dan Ino akhirnya mengikuti Hinata menuju meja Naruto.

"Hei, aku ada barang baru buat kalian, kalian mau lihat?" ujar Naruto seraya mengerlingkan mata nya kepada ketiga sahabatnya

Perlahan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari dalam tas nya dan mulai menaruhnya secara sembarang diatas meja nya. Sasuke sempat memberikan death glare nya kepada Naruto karena dengan seenaknya meng-invasi meja nya yang kebetulan pada mata kuliah ini Ia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan sang gadis bersurai pirang yang terkenal berisik dan bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Sasuke terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan kelas saat jalan keluar nya diblokir oleh Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang mulai mengerumuni meja Naruto (dan Sasuke).

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, kalian tidak ingin membeli lipstick ku? Lihat kali ini aku membawa barang-barang bagus" Naruto mulai berpromosi

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata mulai memilih-milih lipstick yang diletakkan Naruto diatas meja nya, sedangkan Sasuke Ia hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata nya bosan, merutuki nasibnya yang harus terjebak diantara para wanita yang sedang bertransaksi jual beli LIPSTICK.

"Kalian tahu, aku paling suka dengan ini" ujar Naruto seraya menunjukkan Lipstick dengan merk Etude House

"Ini model terbaru, Twin Shot X Lips Tint, 2 fungsi dalam 1 lipstick, kalian bisa mengaplikasikan mousse tint dan tint shot nya secara terpisah ataupun dipakai secara bersamaan, it's perfect guys, and for your information it's also matte, pertama memang glossy saat mengaplikasikan tint nya, tapi setelah lama akan menjadi matte, tapi tenang saja ini tidak akan membuat bibir kalian kering"

Hinata mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto dengan penuh perhatian, tampaknya Ia tertarik untuk membelinya melihat sang gadis bersurai indigo tersebut mulai bingung memilih antara 2 jenis warna.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, aku sarankan kau mengambil yang kode BR401 ituh, warna nya bagus, dan harga nya tidak mahal, buat Hinata-chan 1500 yen saja" ujar Naruto dengan senyum bisnis nya.

Hinata akhirnya mengkuti saran Naruto dan mengambil warna yang disarankan Naruto untuknya, Ia mulai mengambil uang di dalam dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan" ujarnya dengan senyum tiga jarinya

"Ne, Naruto bagaimana dengan yang ini?" ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk sebuah lipstick dihadapan Naruto

"Ah, itu bagus Sakura-chan, Anastasia Beverly Hills, aku juga pakai itu, ah dan itu juga liquid matte lipstick, tapi tenang tidak akan membuat bibirmu kering, aku rekomendasikan warna Allison - pinky brown, ini best seller Sakura-chan, dan ini lebih membuatmu terlihat dewasa"

Sakura mulai mengamati detil lipstick yang ada ditangannya, dan mulai membaca ingredients nya.

"Benarkah? Apa ini cocok dengan warna rambutku? Apa warna nya tidak akan mati Naruto?"

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah lipstick dari dalam pouch kecilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Ini warna yang kau pegang, aku juga pakai warna itu Sakura-chan, kau bisa mencoba nya"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengambil lipstick tersebut dari tangan Naruto, Ia kemudian mengambil cermin kecil dari dalam tas nya, dan langsung mencoba lipstick tersebut di bibir nya.

"Hei, tak bisakah kalian tidak bertransaksi di meja ku? Dan kalian menghalangi jalan keluarku" akhirnya Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya

"Dan kau juga dobe, tidak bisakah kau tidak berjualan dilingkungan kampus?"

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang telah berani-berani nya meng-interupsi bisnis nya.

"Ne, teme, for your information ini juga meja ku, dan terima saja nasibmu karna kau duduk disampingku, dan kedua aku hanya menerapkan apa yang sudah kita pelajari dari mata kuliah Pengantar Bisnis, jadi tidak salahkan" ujar Naruto mulai beralasan

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, oh .. beragumen dengan Naruto bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"Sasuke lebih baik kau ikutan membeli, mungkin bisa kau berikan pada pacar atau ibu mu" lanjut Naruto

"Eh, Sasuke-san sudah punya pacar?" sepertinya Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada sedihnya

"Hooamm, kalian ini berisik sekali, kalian mengganggu tidur ku saja"

Yap, sudah bisa menebak itu suara siapa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru, pemuda tukang tidur tapi beruntungnya dianugrahi otak yang genius.

"Ne, Shika, jika kau datang ke kampus hanya untuk tidur lebih baik kau tidak usah datang saja sekalian" ujar Ino yang berada tak jauh dari meja Shikamaru

"Ne .. ne Shikamaru, kau tidak mau membeli lipstick ini? Kau bisa memberikannya pada Temari-chan, bibirnya pasti akan lebih cantik dengan warna pink candy ini" ujar Naruto yang sepertinya tidak menyerah untuk mempromosikan barang dagangannya, kali ini merk Too Faced

"Tsk, bibir Temari tetap menggoda walau tanpa lipstick"

Bugh,

Refleks Ino menghadiahi pukulan di kepala pemuda bermarga Nara tesebut.

"Yaa, itu sakit Ino" gerutu sang korban

"Ino, lupakan pria-pria ini, kamu mau beli yang mana?" ujar Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku mau yang ini" Ino menyodorkan sebuah lipstick kepada Naruto

"Well, you really have a good taste Ino-chan" ujar Naruto seraya mengedipkan matanya

"Harga nya 5500 yen" lanjutnya

"What the .., kenapa harga nya mahal sekali Naruto!"

"Ino, itu merk Dior, DIOR Ino, kau bisa membaca nya kan"

"Justru karena merk Dior aku mau membelinya Naruto, seharusnya kau memberi potongan setengah harga"

"Yaa, ini barang asli Ino, bukan KW, tentu saja harga nya mahal, tapi ini sangat worth it Ino, yang ini dia super matte, long lasting, and moisturizing, tidak akan hilang walau kau sedang makan, bahkan tidak akan hilang setelah kau berciuman Ino, aku saja pakai lipstick ini Ino, lihatlah bagus kan" ujar Naruto seraya menunjukkan bibirnya kearah Ino

"Tapi tetap saja harganya terlalu mahal, lagipula masa iya tidak akan hilang"

"Tsk, kau ini masa tidak percaya padaku, aku tidak berbo .."

Kata-kata Naruto langsung terhenti saat dirasakannya tangan Sasuke menarik kepalanya untuk berhadapan dengan sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut, dan belum sempat bibirnya mengeluarkan kalimat protes, Sasuke telah membungkam bibir berwarna cherry tersebut dengan bibirnya.

Naruto membalalakkan matanya.

It's not a chaste kiss nor french kiss.

Sasuke menciumnya, menghisap perlahan bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian, menghiraukan tubuh Naruto yang kaku akibat aksinya yang tiba-tiba.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto, Ia dapat melihat tatapan terkejut yang masih terpancar dari kedua sapphire Naruto, Ia membalas tatapan Naruto dengan seringai andalannya.

"Ne, Ino, sepertinya Naruto tidak berbohong, lihatlah, lipstick-nya tidak hilang sama sekali" ujar Sasuke dengan nada se-innocent mungkin

Ino yang dipanggil masih belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya melihat aksi yang baru saja dilakukan sang bungsu Uchiha kepada Naruto, dan tampaknya bukan hanya Ino, Sakura dan Shikamaru juga sama terkejutnya dan bahkan Hinata sampai membungkam mulutnya.

"Sa .. Su .. Ke .." aura kemarahan terpancar dari diri Naruto

"Dobe, sebagai teman yang baik aku hanya membantumu untuk meyakinkan mereka dengan barang daganganmu, That's What Friends Are For right?"

Ketiga sahabat wanitanya ditambah Shikamaru melihat ekpresi Naruto yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan meledakkan amarahnya.

"Yaaaaaa ….."

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara jeritan Naruto.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

.

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menopang wajahnya yang tengah menatap seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk disampingnya, dilihat dari raut wajahnya tampaknya sang gadis masih kesal dengan kelakuannya kemarin. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir nya yang tipis. Sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang gadis, Ia pun membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dobe, hari ini kau jualan apa lagi?"


End file.
